Pups Save a Wedding
October 22, 2014 November 8, 2014 | writer = Ursula Ziegler Sullivan | director = Jamie Whitney | previous = Pups Save an Ace | next = The New Pup}} "Pups Save a Wedding" is the 2nd half of the 6th episode in Season 2 of PAW Patrol. It premiered in the US on October 22, 2014, and in Canada on November 8, 2014. Farmer Al and Farmer Yumi are getting married! Farmer Yumi'’s barn is being decorated for the big day and all the pups are helping. A big storm blows in and takes down a wall of the barn! It’'s up to Ryder and the PAW Patrol to save the barn and the day - the wedding day! As the episode opens, Mayor Goodway and Chickaleta are heading over to the park to give Ryder and the pups a letter. Chickaleta seems hesitant to hand it to Ryder, but once the Mayor distracts her with an ear of corn, she drops the letter to munch on the corn happily. According to the letter, Farmer Al, not seen since "Pups Save a Hoedown", and Farmer Yumi are getting married, and need the PAW Patrol's help setting up the decorations for the ceremony. Ryder agrees, and with the team's help, the decorations are soon done, and the bride and groom are very grateful. After a little trouble with Chickaleta, Marshall and Rocky are flung onto the pigs, Emma and Corny, who buck them off for disturbing them. The pigs are concerned when the pups land outside the pig pen, but when the pups laugh it off, they're relieved to know the pups aren't hurt. That afternoon, as storm clouds start to roll in, the pups visit Katie at the Vet Clinic to get spruced up for the wedding, but after Rocky gets himself and Cali soaked in Rubble's bubble bath, Katie notices the storm clouds gathering in the darkening sky and grows worried that the storm might ruin the wedding. Her fears are soon proven right... As the powerful thunderstorm rages overnight, the weather vane on the top of Yumi's barn is blown away, several shingles are torn off the roof, one of the barn doors is ripped from its hinges, and the entire front wall of the barn collapses to the ground, forcing Bettina and two of Yumi's chickens to run for it. Yumi emerges from her house as Al arrives in his pickup truck to investigate the damage and are horrified by what's happened. Al assures her that at least Bettina and the chickens are alright, but as Yumi fears the wedding will have to be postponed, Al decides to call Ryder and let him know what's happened. At the Lookout, morning has just come as the storm has moved on, and Ryder is still a little drowsy as he retrieves the Pup Pad from under Marshall's fire helmet. However, once Al and Yumi tell him of the storm damage at Yumi's farm, Ryder is fully awake in a heartbeat, and assures the future newlyweds that the PAW Patrol is on their way, and summons the pups. Marshall, Rocky, and Rubble are picked up in a wagon that they had put together to celebrate Al and Yumi's marriage by accident, and crash into the elevator in it. As Marshall looks everything over and asks Rocky if this means that Rocky and Marshall are married now, Chase, Skye, and Zuma laugh before Rubble comes to and wonders what he missed, leading to another round of laughs from rest of the pups before they head up. Once topside, Rubble had fallen asleep again, while Rocky rocked the wagon back and forth to try and help wake Rubble up during the ascent, but once he falls onto his belly as his feet slide out from under him, he quickly comes to and takes his place in line with the pups, leading to them laughing and smiling at Ryder this time, instead of their regular, reporting for duty, stern expressions. When Ryder reveals the extent of the damage, he assigns Rubble and Rocky to help with the repairs, but also enlists the rest of the pups since it will need to be a team effort to get things repaired in time for the start of the wedding. The team deploys; and once at Yumi's, get to work with the repairs. At one point, Skye notices the pigs, after hearing some squealing from them, and sees how much they love each other. The front of the barn is soon back up, despite Marshall getting stuck hanging on to the round window near the top; and after Marshall jumps safely back down into Ryder's arms, the repairs continue. With the worst of the damage now repaired, Rocky and Marshall get to work replacing the shingles that were peeled off the roof after Skye airlifts them up in a tray for them. At first, they do it one-by-one, with Marshall passing them to Rocky to hammer back into place, but upon when Marshall spots Mr. Porter's van arriving with the food, they quickly double-time their efforts and finish, while Skye replaces the weather vane back where it belongs. With the repairs completed, the wedding is able to go ahead as planned. Al and Yumi are very grateful to Ryder for everything, and it is soon revealed to be a double wedding. Besides Al and Yumi, Emma and Corny (the pigs) are getting married as well. With Mayor Goodway presiding over the ceremony, Al and Yumi and the pigs are soon married. All the pups watch happily as the newlyweds kiss, except Skye, who swoons over it, and Chase, who actually starts to cry, until Rocky takes notice, and Chase excuses himself as saying he has something in his eyes. The ending theme song takes on a more Western-themed, cowboy version of itself as the reception gets underway. Al tries to keep Corny from eating the cake, but this gives Bettina a chance to take a big bite out of it when he isn't looking. Yumi shows Emma what you're supposed to do with the bouquet, and as the Mayor tries to catch Yumi's, Skye tries to catch Emma's. While they both succeed at catching their respective bouquet, they both end up landing in the mud in the process, leading to everyone smiling at them while the newlyweds share another kiss to end the episode. *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Farmer Yumi *Farmer Al *Mayor Goodway *Chickaleta *Bettina *Katie *Cali *Emma and Corny (first appearance) *Alex Porter (cameo) *Mr. Porter (cameo) *Cap'n Turbot (cameo) *Julius Goodway (cameo) *Justina Goodway (cameo) : Use his crane to lift and carry wood to the barn. : Use his tool arm to re-attatch the shingles to the side of the barn. , , , and : Help out with the barn and the decorations. Category:Episodes Category:PAW Patrol Episodes Category:Half Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes of PAW Patrol Category:Episodes with Rocky on titlecard Category:Episodes with Chickaleta on titlecard Category:Episodes where Rubble gets picked on missions Category:Episodes where Rocky gets picked on missions Category:Episodes where Chase gets picked on missions Category:Episodes where Marshall gets picked on missions Category:Episodes where Skye gets picked on missions Category:Episodes where Zuma gets picked on missions Category:Episode where all the pups are used Category:No Back-Up Pup Episodes Category:Daytime Episodes Category:Nighttime Episodes Category:Storm Episodes